Enchanted
by justhighlyimprobable
Summary: SongFic Enchanted by Taylor Swift with my favorite Zach & Cammie moments of 2,3,4 books 3 Z/C :


_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

The look in my mother's eyes on the long ride home. And finally…Josh. And then I realized my life would be a whole lot easier if there were some things I could forget.

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Sure enough, red-baseball-cap guy back was there (by now he was dressed as navy lieutenant). And ten feet in front of him we saw the boys from the bench.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me_

When the elevator doors slid open, I was kind of, sort of hoping he wouldn't step inside, but of course he did.

"I have low blood sugar." Lie number three. "I need to eat something." Which wasn't really a lie, since….Well…I was hungry. And then the stranger boy totally knocked me for a loop because he handed me a bad of M&M'S.

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

But Zach wasn't listening. Instead he was staring- at me. "And you're … the famous Cammie Morgan"

"Yes," I replied politely.

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

But before I could say anything, Madame Dabney placed one hand on Zach and the other on me and announced, "Hold your partners tightly." She pushed us closer together and before I knew it, we were dancing.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

"Just so you know, Gallagher Girl," he whispered softly, "I'm going to kiss you now."

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2am who do you love?_

_I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

I looked around and said the name I hadn't spoken in weeks. "Zach."

_I'd open up and you would say,_

_It was enchanted to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

The last thing I expected was to feel his arms sliding around me, to sense the whole world turning upside down as Zach dipped me in the middle of the foyer and pressed his lips to mine.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

"Just tell me…" Zach started, and for the first time his anger seemed to fade. "Just tell me you didn't do this to see Jimmy."

"No," I said, meaning it. "I'm just…here."

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

And then the scariest thing of all happened: Zach looked like he wanted to kiss me… But he didn't.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

I wasn't really listening. Not anymore.

Because it was dark.

And I was cold.

And Zach was taking off his jacket off and draping it around my shoulders.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

"You look cold," I somehow managed to say.

"I used to have a warmer jacket, but then I gave it to some girl."

"That wasn't very smart."

"No," he smirked and shook his head. "It probably wasn't."

He inched closer to me and smiled.

"Besides, it looked better on you."

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

And then he pulled me closer, squeezed me so tightly that I could barely breathe. He pressed his lips hard against my forehead- nothing more- and when he _finally _let me go and disappeared back into the trees, I thought that I might fall.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I took a quick step, but Zach blocked my path. "Hey," he suddenly whispered. "Why'd you freeze out there today?"

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm over it.'

"No you aren't, Gallagher Girl. But you will be."

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

DeeDee and Josh were standing too straight and trying too hard not to touch.

… Then (I swear I'm not making this stuff up) Zach slipped his hand into mine!

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home _

"I had to see you." He closed the space between us. His hands were warm from his pockets as they closed around my fingers. "I had to know that you were okay. I had to see you and touch you and… know."

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

"Run away with me." Zach's breath was heavy and warm against my face. I didn't hear the words, I only knew that the kiss was real- the kiss was safe.

I kissed him again.

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

"Okay," he said, reaching out to gently take that very hand. "I'm here because we need to take a walk."

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"Stay here," he whispered. I felt the word brush against my skin. "Please, Gallagher Girl, just stay here.

… I kissed him longer and deeper than I ever had before.


End file.
